Risky Attraction
by Outcasted Shadow
Summary: She'd always been one of the guys. At her 4th year at Hogwarts, Lily Evans was going to change into her birthright. A girl. And she was determined to make a certain blue-eyed temptation to notice her.
1. Expecto Patronum

Disclaimer - All of these characters in this chapter belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Dedication - To my Hufflepuff father who got me addicted to the whole Harry Potter's world in the first place. And to my Slytherin cousin who dared me to read all of the books in less than 48 hours. (Of course, I lost the bet.)  
  
Author's Note - Please be less evil about my very first Harry Potter fic. If you find any problems, please tell me about them! Oh, and suggestions would be wonderful.  
  
*******************  
  
Risky Attraction - Expecto Patronum  
  
*******************  
  
Muttering underneath her breath, Lily Evans dragged herself aboard the Hogwarts train, pausing only to glance out the window and stare at the couples at the station, waving their kids off to another year of Witchcraft and Wizardry school. Turning reluctantly away, Lily strolled down the aisle, peering in occasionally to see which section wasn't crammed.  
  
It only took a brief second to acknowledge the fact she was flying through the air and nose-diving towards the ground headfirst. Instinctively, she threw her hands in front of her face and felt the impact of the fall on her hands.  
  
"Bloody hell."  
  
Damn if she wouldn't get a bruise there afterwards. Sounds of heavy footfalls came from behind her and Lily spun around, flaming red hair spilling out of her Quidditch cap. At seeing the person sneering at her, Lily scowled and rubbed the back of her hand across the top of her nose.  
  
"James Potter." She nearly snarled the name out. Even though she detested him, hated him with a passion, Lily couldn't deny his looks could compete with Adonis himself. Dreamy blue eyes mocked her; the raven dark locks tumbled on his forehead, making her want to run her hands through that rich thick hair. She wished that he were ugly, that he was fat and had warts on his face. Most of all, she wished she didn't feel attracted to him.  
  
"Lily Evans." The glaring contest lasted only seconds before Sirius Black ran interference, stepping between the two.  
  
"Come now children, listen to Daddy and behave." Sirius flashed Lily a grin, tawny golden eyes amused.  
  
"Oh, get a life Sirius." Still scowling, Lily tore herself away from glaring at James and rubbed her hand, noting the nasty bruise forming.  
  
"I already have one. A very good one actually. So, Cat, how has your life been these past few months?" The nickname "Cat" had actually started from James, naming her after her big green cat eyes. Of course, he had to exaggerate to the others a bit when he explained himself and claimed her eyes glowed in the dark like a feline. Yeah right, in his dreams. Swinging an arm around her shoulders, Sirius leaned closer.  
  
"Oh, very well thank-you. Other than getting beaned to the ground for absolutely no reason at all." Shooting James a look, Lily turned her attention back to Sirius. "And kind sir, would you happen to know who bloody knocked me off my feet?"  
  
Grinning, Sirius rocked back on his heels. "Well now, I'm afraid that matter will forever remain a question. For me to know, and you not to find out."  
  
"That is so old. Can't you think of a better comeback?" But even as she said so, Lily couldn't keep her mouth from curving into a smile. "By the way, James, I'll get my revenge later when you least expect it."  
  
"There now, look at that smile. You've just made my day, Cat. You look so much more like a lady with a smile on your face. Doesn't she James?" Grabbing Lily, Sirius yanked her in front of James for his inspection. Lily willed her heart to stop thumping against her chest, but it only resulted in her blood rushing to her brain. It was so unnerving, watching as James studied her in her faded jeans and baggy sweatshirt.  
  
"She does. . .but she still looks ugly." Lily's eyes narrowed until they were all but thin green slits. James merely quirked an eyebrow and smiled.  
  
Shoving James aside, Sirius studied Lily for himself. "Hmm. . .I'll have to give you, James. . .a 100% on your inspection. Congratulations, you've won a million dollars."  
  
"Sirius!" Pushing away the hair falling in front of her eyes, Lily tried a football tackle. It worked partially. . .except on the wrong person. Screaming, Victoria DeJardin landed on her rump.  
  
"Whoops. Sorry. Here, let me help you up." Slapping Lily's hand away, Victoria somehow managed to get up gracefully and seemingly floated to James's side. Giving a sniffle, she lifted a hand to her raven hair and aimed one of her killing smiles at James.  
  
"James. How would you like to sit with me during the feast? I'm sure it will be quite entertaining." Disgusted, Lily wiped her hands on her jeans. Miss Playboy Queen was practically purring. And also treating Lily as if she were invisible.  
  
James's mouth quirked upwards into a crooked smile. "I think I might sit this one out Victoria. I already promised Sirius I'd sit with him." Jerking his head towards his friend, James flashed his dimples. "Maybe next time."  
  
Miffed at being rejected, Victoria stomped her way out of their section of the train, almost knocking straight into the cart of goodies.  
  
"Now that was a real beauty." Sirius gave James a brotherly pat on the back and winked. "Unlike our pretty Cat here."  
  
Her hackles rose, along with the hurt from the statement. She'd never really minded how the whole group treated her as one of the guys. But sometimes, just sometimes, she wished she were more of a girl. "As a matter of fact, I'm as much of a girl as that little twit."  
  
"If you open your eyes and see, there's actually quite a bit of difference between the two of you. You don't exactly act like a girl, you know?" James tucked his hands in his pockets, slouched.  
  
"Well, it's just because I don't choose to be like all those other girls that slobber all over you every chance they get."  
  
The amusement came into his eyes. "Why, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're jealous, Cat."  
  
Flustered, Lily could only stutter and blink. "Excuse me? Me? Jealous of them? Are you going insane?"  
  
James shrugged, his unruly hair falling across his brow. "I'm merely stating a fact."  
  
Before Lily could launch herself at him, a piercing voice cut through the air. "LILY!" Arabella Figg ran full speed up to Lily and enveloped her into a tight hug, babbling all the while. Her hair was an elegant hazelnut cut short in a very chic style, set off by big brown doe eyes. At that very moment, the big brown doe eyes were brimmed with tears. "Oh my God, I haven't seen you all summer. How have you been?"  
  
Arabella was one of the very few female friends Lily had that she didn't detest. "Arabella! It's so great to see you. I've been great." Flashing a smile, Lily hugged back, glad to be in the company of another female.  
  
"Hello? Are we like, invisible or something?" Waving a hand in front of Arabella's face, Sirius finally got their attention.  
  
"Sirius!" Giving a nervous smile, Arabella raised to her tippy toes and gave him a peck on the cheek. Inwardly, Lily snickered. Arabella had had an enormous crush on Sirius ever since she'd first laid her eyes on him, which was way back when.  
  
"Hey Lily." Remus Lupin appeared beside her, his face more angular then the others and his striking blond hair contrasted rather sharply with the pale blue eyes. He was the only one of the Marauders that called her by her real name and Lily rather respected him for his intelligence in all of his classes.  
  
"Hey Remus. How's it going?" Lily leaned a hip against a nearby wall and continued to grin.  
  
"It's been going pretty well thanks. And you?" Imitating her move, he shot her a hesitant smile.  
  
"Same as always." Rolling her eyes in a careless gesture, Lily tossed her hair back from her face. Between Arabella and Sirius's flirting, she managed to remember Potter's careless words and her expression darkened. 'If you open your eyes and see, there's actually quite a bit of difference between the two of you. You don't exactly act like a girl, you know?' If there was one person she could rely on to tell her the truth, it was Remus.  
  
"Remus, can you answer me something very honestly?"  
  
Clearly puzzled, Remus nodded. "Sure. What is it?"  
  
Letting out a breath, Lily braced herself for the answer. "Do you think I act a lot like a guy?"  
  
Remus blinked. "Well, maybe sometimes." At Lily's look, he relented. "Okay, maybe more then most of the time but it's okay. It's just the way you are. Like, some people are born that way."  
  
So everyone here thought she couldn't be like all the other girls. Lily couldn't stand it any longer. Well, she'd show them. They'd be up for quite a surprise. With a dangerous glint in her eye, Lily caught Arabella's arm and dragged her out of the compartment, leaving all three boys staring at their departing figure.  
  
*******************  
  
"Hey Lily, what's up? You're pulling my arm off. And I was in the middle of a conversation with Sirius. S-I-R-I-U-S. My future husband. Not everyone has plans to become a nun like you." Yanking her arm out of Lily's grip, Arabella scowled until she saw Lily's face.  
  
"Lily? Is there something wrong?" Touching Lily on the arm, Arabella searched her face for answers.  
  
"They all think I can't look or act like a girl. All they think of me is that I'm one of the guys. Well, I'm going to prove them wrong. Once we get to Hogwarts, you're going to have to help me." Lily's eyes narrowed at Potter's compartment door. "And then we'll see who's right and who's wrong."  
  
*******************  
  
Writer's Note - So, this is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction. Please tell me what you think of it by reviewing! The whole story's going to revolve around Lily and James, one of the normal cliché's. You might have noticed that James Potter is supposed to have hazel eyes, as described in J.K. Rowling's "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix." However, I personally happen to like blue eyes better so I decided to go with blue rather than hazel. After all, it's my story! Oh, and the characters in the story might have different personalities or looks than the original books but I'm too lazy to search for what they look like. That would take hours! So please note that their differences aren't errors, they're just made up from my imagination. Oh, and each chapter will have a name of a spell in the Harry Potter series, they have nothing to do with what will happen in each chapter. Welp, that's all for now! Please R&R! 


	2. Enervate

Disclaimer - All of these characters in this chapter belong to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note - Please be less evil about my very first Harry Potter fic. If you find any problems, please tell me about them! Oh, and suggestions would be wonderful.

*******************

Risky Attraction – Enervate

*******************

"Where has Evans been all day?" Scowling, James raked his hand through his hair. He hadn't seen the sharp-tongued redhead since this morning and it worried him. Of course, that didn't mean he was worried about **her**, it just seemed unusually quiet and it made him uncomfortable.

"Dunno. I think I saw her and Arabella locking themselves in their dorm though." Giving a little shrug, Sirius tugged on James's sleeve and dragged him to their next class. "You know very well that Professor McGonagall hates us to be late to class."

James eyed Sirius suspiciously. "Since when do you care if we're late to class or not?" 

Sirius grinned slyly and tilted his head towards the classroom door. "Since I found out we have plenty of pretty chicks in old McGonagall's class. Anyway, Cat's in the same class as us for Transmogrification so you'll see her there, lover boy." 

Choking a bit, James goggled a bit at Sirius. "Lover boy? Have you gone nuts Sirius? She's practically my sister!" 

Sirius gave a snort of laughter and leaned against James to regain his balance. "Sister? She's as much your sister as you and Malfoy are best buds."

Giving Sirius an annoyed shove, James stalked the rest of the way to the classroom. All thanks to Sirius, he was now quite aware of the fact that Lily Evans was anything but his sister.

*******************

"Lily, you look absolutely fine. Trust me on this." In a desperate effort to get her friend to McGonagall's class, Arabella dragged Lily by the arms. 

"Oh, I so shouldn't have let you do this to me. How will I show my face ever again? Why don't we go to the library and find a quick spell to make me change back into the appearance I had before?" Lily's eyes were wild, her hands locking the stair banister with a death grip.

"Now, come on! The stairs are going to start moving again, and we'll be lost for the hundredth time. McGonagall is going to kill us if we're late again. Really Lily, you look great. Everyone's jaw will drop all the way to the floor when they see you."

That's what I'm afraid of, thought Lily miserably. That their jaws will drop in laughter. One moment of insanity and it might've wrecked her whole life, not to mention her reputation. Well, her title of tomboy was already flying out the window and heading for Bora Bora Island by now. With a sigh, Lily let Bella drag her down the hallway to their class.

"We're here Lily. You ready?" Giddy with excitement, Arabella gave Lily a confident nod and pushed the door open.

Those few minutes were the longest in all of Lily's life. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, the turning heads, the gaping mouths. But all she saw was James and his expression. 

*******************

The door creaked open and James swung his head over to see what all the fuss was about. He knew soon enough. Lily Evans had become a lady. The frizzy, wavy hair she'd had way back when was now straight as rain, framing her face in long coiling strands of reddish gold. Her eyes, no longer shadowed by the ratty old QUIDDITCH cap she wore daily, were a deep green flecked with gold. She was a leggy one, clearly stated from the long slim legs showing underneath her skirt. Whistles and murmurs erupted in the room, mostly from the male species. Cursed with the pale skin all redheads inherited, she blushed a violent red. Lily made her way to her seat and pushed back her chair. 

"Told you they'd all like it!" whispered Bella from her seat two rows back. 

Pasting a wide smile on her face, Lily mouthed a Thank-You and turned around in her seat, aware of the fact that McGonagall was watching her with her usual squinty-eyed look. 

"Now that Miss Evans and Miss Figg has finally decided to join the class, we'll be able to start our lesson, won't we?" Giving the class one of her shapeless smiles, McGonagall started her lecturing on how to turn a warty bullfrog into a hare. Struggling to sit cross-legged, Lily squirmed in her seat and propped her head up with a hand. It was guaranteed to be a long day.

*******************

With an angry scowl on his face, James leaned forward in his desk and continued to glare at Lily. What had she gotten all dressed up for? She was supposed to be one of the guys! Lily Evans wasn't supposed to go around looking gorgeous. She was supposed to have some dirt and grime on her face from rough-housing with Sirius, or her hair looking like a pile of dead weed after a vicious game of Quidditch. Had she gone insane? Settling back in his seat, he decided that Lily Evans definitely needed someone to help her out. And James Potter was just the man for it.

*******************

"What do you think you're doing, dragging me off into some closet?" Clawing at his face, Lily bared her teeth at James. "What do I look like? A potato sack you can just haul off in public?" Fuming, Lily reached for the door. "I know. You've finally had that mental breakdown I've been talking about, haven't you?"

Yanking her back, James shook her to get her attention. "Listen here Evans. I don't know what you're doing getting all dressed up, but I don't like it one bit. Now, I suggest that you march straight back to your dorm and scrub all that stuff off your face." If he looked closely, he could see she'd put something shiny and glossy on her lips and she smelled like sin. A woman's magic. With a grunt of disgust, James tossed a hand towel at her and gave her a hefty shove towards the door. "Go to the bathroom and wash that goop off your face."

Lily felt her jaw drop to the floor and gaped at him, wringing the towel between her fingers as if it were his neck. "Potter, do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Snapping back from her state of shock in a matter of seconds, she jabbed a finger into his chest. "And since when did you get this ridiculous idea in your head that you can order me around? Huh?" She shoved at him, adrenaline running on full. "Why should I give a damn if you don't like me looking like a girl for once?" 

Slowly, the red haze of anger faded from his view, and as it did, he noticed the tears running down her face. Suddenly, he felt helpless, and stupid. "Lily, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me and—"

Lily swung out at him, rubbing furiously at the tears that trailed down her face. "Don't you dare apologize. I don't use tears as a weapon and you know it. I just have easy tears, that's all. I cry all the time, even during a comedy movie."

Her words brought past memories into his head, and he grinned at her. "Now that's true." He replied pointedly. "I remember we were watching Dumb and Dumber and you bawled your head off at the funniest point of the movie."

Even through her tears, Lily smiled at the memory. "Everyone else cried too!"

"That's because they laughed so hard until they cried."

Dabbing at her face with the towel James had flung at her, Lily sent James a look. "You better not try that scene again Potter, or I'll throw in an electric device while you're taking a shower. A plugged electric device."

James made an incomprehensible sound that reminded Lily of a baboon. She hated baboons. Spinning around on her heel, she headed back towards the door. Flinging it open, she came face to face with Sirius, an I-know-what-you-were-up-to expression pasted across his forehead. 

"You know, I thought the closet smooches were already old since last year. You two should get updated." Giving the growling Lily, with her mascara still messed up, a playful knock on the head; Sirius stuck his head in the doorway to wink at James. "God you move fast Potter."

Before he knew it, Sirius had both Lily and James leaping at him.

*******************

"I'm **so** hungry." Even as Lily repeated herself for the hundredth time, her stomach growled in agreement.

With a high-pitched giggle, Arabella slapped a hand against Lily's back. "Oh Lily, you're **always** hungry. Why the heck aren't you fat as a pig from it?" 

Lily sent Arabella a snooty look. "Why, it's all metabolisms of course."

"Oh god, what is the world coming too? Lily has the complicated word 'metabolism' in her mental vocabulary." Coming up behind them, James held a hand to his heart and made a gagging sound.

"Where did you come from?" demanded Lily, one finger pointing at him right between the eyes.

"From Mars. I wish to make peace with you earthlings."

"Haha, very funny." Lily sent him a dry look. So what if her heart stumbled a bit at the sight of him, all tall and dark and grinning cockily at her. Unconsciously, she started wringing her hands behind her back nervously. 

"I'm starving. Let's go eat!" complained Arabella then stopped in mid-step. "Where's Sirius? Isn't he always with you James?" She frowned, her carefully penciled brows drawing together in a line of worry.

He gave a tiny shrug in response and started walking, leaving Lily and Arabella racing after him. "Sirius is a big boy. He can take care of himself." 

Exasperated, Lily yanked on the hood of his sweater and sent him stumbling backwards. "Hey! What was that for?" A scowl evident on his face, James rubbed at his sore neck.

"Where's Remus?"

"How should I know? I'm not his babysitter."

"You're his best friend! Well, one of them anyway."

"Look, you two can yak out here all you want. I, for one, is going to eat lunch now. Remus and Sirius are in the cafeteria." 

"You could have told us that sooner." Arabella muttered, dragging herself along after him. Making sure her skirt wasn't too high up; Lily hurried after the two of them.

*******************

'Disgusting' thought Lily, while sending death signals to the couple beside her. 'How can they eat lunch while they slobber all over each other?' With a dark scowl on her face, Lily stabbed at her croissant.

"James, can you stop that? We're trying to eat here." Said Sirius, tapping his fingers against the table, while his half-eaten sandwich remained squished in his other hand.

"Hm?" Reluctantly, James dragged himself away from Victoria, who was currently trying to crawl into his lap without any of the teachers noticing. 

Lily managed a grin when she saw Remus's face turn a bit green. "I think Remus has a problem guys." She waved a hand in his direction. "He's turning a bit green around the edges, isn't he?"

Before she could jump back or manage an ear-piercing scream, Remus stood up rigidly and puked all over her.

Writer's Note: dum Dum DUM! I'm back everyone? Have you missed me? Sorry about the huge delay. I had this writer's block and couldn't get rid of it. "Enchanted" will be updated soon also, so check it out if you're a fan of it! I don't have much to write about, since my head is all jumbled with updates and thingamabobbers. You know what I mean right? Tell me if you liked this story by reviewing! It was reviews that got me writing these three pages on Microsoft Word. Hope its reviews that keep me going! 


End file.
